Ton sourire
by Nemeseia
Summary: Comme l'étoile du Nord, ton existence a donné un sens à ma vie. Sans toi, je ne suis rien et sans moi tu es tellement de choses.


Bonsoir à tous !

Me voici avec un nouvel OS avec pour personnage principal Ron. J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire cet OS après avoir écouté une de ses chansons sur ce thème, mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment le temps (ni vraiment aussi l'envie de l'écrire en fait), me voilà en train de vous le proposer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Enfin... la fin n'était pas celle que j'avais prévue à la base, mais celle-ci me plaît bien aussi.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, merci :3

(PS -car sinon ce serait pas moi, héhé- : Putain j'ai fini mes oraux ! Liberté! /jusqu'à 17juin)

* * *

**Ton sourire**

* * *

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés était pour moi une sensation d'ouragan. Tu sais, comme les fois où tu vas à la plage avec ta famille et que la force des vagues te fait basculer vers l'avant. Tu n'as plus qu'à multiplier cette force par milles et tu obtiendras la force avec laquelle notre rencontre a eu un impact sur moi. Une véritable claque en plein visage, un profond choc aussi.

Notre amitié s'est rapidement construite ; on s'est trouvé des points communs dont jamais je n'aurais crus la possibilité. Cela pouvait autant aller de notre plaisir à profiter du soleil ainsi que de la chaleur ambiante, qu'au plaisir de regarder silencieusement deux papillons voler l'un contre l'autre pour ensuite se séparer et continuer leur chemin chacun de leur côté. Tu me racontais tes journées ainsi que tes angoisses, tes petits coups de cœur comme tes disputes avec tes amis ou encore avec ta sœur. Je t'écoutais toujours très attentivement, ta voix m'apaisait d'une étrange manière et était devenue sans que je m'en rende compte une drogue d'une efficacité redoutable. Je ne pouvais plus me passer du doux son de ta voix, de ces récits que tu me contais sur ta vie paraissant si romanesque.

Tu étais pour moi un héros qui chaque matin se levait pour aller à l'école, franchissant avec conviction et détermination la porte de ta maison pour aller à l'extérieur. J'ai été heureux quand j'ai su que tu parlais de moi à ton entourage, avec ce sourire si fier qui illuminait magnifiquement ton visage. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que mon nom sortait de ta bouche, ce nom que tu m'avais donné, des grimaces s'installaient sur le visage de tes proches.

Mais ce fait était à prévoir ; notre amitié était si bien partie qu'il fallait bien un ou deux problèmes pour venir nous embêter. On y peut rien, la vie est faite ainsi. Personne ne peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche éternellement. Mais ce qui m'a fit énormément plaisir, les larmes me montant encore aux yeux en y repensant, était le fait qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait te dire sur moi, tu me soutenais. Tu t'énervais face à ceux qui osaient se moquer de moi, qui se moquaient aussi de toi par la même occasion. Tu étais et est encore un merveilleux ami. Le savais-tu ? Ta voix monte dans les aigus lorsque tu commences à t'énerver, et tu en viens ensuite à bafouiller. Ce trait de caractère est vraiment mignon, tu sais.

Cependant, tu as commencé à grandir.

Les réflexions qu'avaient les adultes à mon propos commençaient à avoir leur sens dans ta tête. Tu me regardais alors autrement, me posant des questions qui je dois l'avouer étaient assez blessantes et mal placées. Mais je t'adorais ; tu étais devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus exister sans toi. Alors, lorsque tu me posais ces questions désagréables, je m'efforçais de te faire retrouver la raison. J'utilisais tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables. Je n'en démordais pas. Mon désir était et est toujours que tes yeux soient rivés sur moi que je puisse continuer à te faire sourire et rire ainsi que te remonter le moral lorsque tu ne vas pas bien. L'argument qui semblait avoir le plus d'impact sur toi, était celui que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Il pourrait y avoir une tempête d'une force dévastatrice, une guerre mondiale ou même l'apocalypse, jamais je ne te laisserais. Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés.

Ces mots, tu les as crus au cours de tes années au collège.

Puis, à ton entrée au lycée, les choses ont continué à dégénérer. Les questions épineuses se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, plus complexes, tu me coupais souvent la parole et entrait dans ta phase de mutisme. Tu pouvais rester comme ça pendant des jours, sans m'adresser un seul regard. Alors dans ces moments-là, pour ne pas envenimer les choses, je me taisais aussi. Je te connaissais par cœur, comme les doigts de la main, insister t'aurais braqué davantage et j'aurais tout perdu. Par moment, ta voix étant montée dans les aigus, tu m'adressais enfin la parole. Je me mettais alors à sourire, accourant comme un petit chien avec la queue battante dans l'attente d'un ordre. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, vraiment, afin d'obtenir un sourire de ta part. Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es beau lorsque tu souris ? Je suis certain que si tu souriais plus souvent, de nombreuses filles seraient à tes pieds. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre de sourire pour un rien et je respecte ce fait, après tout c'est ta personnalité et je ne suis pas capable de la critiquer. Je ne permettrais jamais de la critiquer.

Un jour cependant, je t'en ai voulu.

Ta chambre était un endroit réservé à nous ; cet espace était le _nôtre_. Personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds, _sauf_ nous. Pourtant un jour, tu as ramené dans ta chambre cet autre garçon pour un devoir que vous deviez faire en commun. Cet autre garçon, assis juste à côté de toi, te faisait aussi sourire. Il te faisait sourire. Toi, qui souris normalement si peu. Etonnamment, je suis rentré dans une rage folle. Pourtant tu me connais, l'énervement, je ne connais pas d'habitude. Mais cette fois-là, c'était comme si quelqu'un était entré dans mon corps et me possédait. Ma voix s'était alors brisée, te demandant des explications, te tournant autour pour que tu me regardes et cesse de m'ignorer. Et ton ami là, penché sur la table à travailler, ne faisait pas attention à moi. Tu étais le seul à m'entendre te crier dessus.

Je pense que ce soir-là démarrait la fin de notre amitié qui n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais subi de dispute.

Tu fis moins attention à moi, te murant dans ta musique ainsi que dans tes devoirs. Tu sortais même plus, tes amis venaient chez toi te chercher pour t'emmener avec eux à l'extérieur. Lorsque tu parlais à tes parents ainsi qu'à ta sœur de tes expériences, leur visage s'illuminait et ils riaient alors avec toi. Ce visage recouvert de grimaces lorsque tu leur parlais de moi était tout à fait différent lorsque tu leur parlais de tes amis au lycée. Ou encore de cette fille que tu trouvais fort jolie et qui commençait tout juste à t'adresser la parole.

Bien trop rapidement à mon goût, tu ne fis plus attention à moi.

Je deviens comme les meubles ; tes yeux sanglants ne me voyaient plus et ma voix n'arrivait plus à toi. J'aurais pu crier à m'en briser les cordes vocales que ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis je te connais, comme les doigts de la main, insister t'aurais braqué et tu te serais énervé. Alors comme lorsque tu étais collégien, je me suis tu. Je n'ai plus émis le moindre son. Quand tu allais mal toutefois, je faisais mon possible pour que tu entendes ma voix, mes mots de réconforts, et alors je te voyais t'essuyer les yeux et reprendre ton souffle. Tu cessais de pleurer et souriais à nouveau. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu m'as vraiment entendu, mais je me plais à le croire. Savoir que j'ai encore pu t'apporter une quelconque aide gonfle mon cœur et me rend heureux.

Lorsque tu entras à l'université, le verre éclata complètement. L'ouragan termina son passage et partit voir ailleurs. Le peu d'impact que j'avais encore sur toi, l'infime présence de moi qui restait dans ton cœur, s'évapora pour ensuite disparaître. Comme ces papillons qui une fois ayant trop volés ensemble, se quittent et prennent tous deux une direction différente. Il est très probable qu'ils ne se revoient jamais d'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas. Après tout, la vie d'un papillon est très éphémère, encore plus que la nôtre.

Ma voix ne t'atteignait plus, quoique je puisse faire pour y essayer. L'âge ou le temps ont eu raison de nous. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas qu'une affaire d'audition. J'avais beau battre l'air avec mes bras ou sautiller dans tous les sens, tes yeux ne me percevaient plus. J'étais devenu transparent. Et il n'y a rien de plus blessant que d'être devenu transparent. Comme je savais que cela ne servirait plus à rien maintenant, qu'insister de mènerait à rien, j'ai souri et pris une décision qui déchira mon cœur en deux.

Le savais-tu ; lorsque tu souris, tes yeux rougeoyants s'illuminent de telle sorte qu'ils donnent l'impression de se trouver devant un feu d'artifices. Je ne sais pas si tu remarqueras ma disparition, si tu te souviendras de moi dans tes prochaines années que je souhaite de tout cœur, et le plus sincèrement possible, les meilleures au monde. Continue de te faire des amis, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de ne jamais perdre ce regard qui est le tien.

J'étais pour toi un ami que tu étais le seul à voir, à entendre et qui te faisait sourire et rire dans n'importe quelles situations. Je ne compte plus les fois où tu m'as traité d'idiot alors que tu te bidonnais encore de rire sur ton lit recouvert de draps qu'ont tous les collégiens. Pour ma part, je n'oublierai jamais ses larmes de joies que tu as versées pour moi, et celles de tristesses que je m'empressais à chaque fois d'enlever pour obtenir ton sourire.

Ce nom que tu m'avais donné disparaîtra peut-être un jour de ton esprit, mais pour moi il restera à tout jamais un précieux trésor que je garderai en moi et chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je fus pour toi Ron, cet ami qui t'a accompagné au cours de ta plus tendre enfance, et qui maintenant prend son envol pour de nouveaux horizons. Tu m'oublieras peut-être, n'auras plus aucuns souvenirs de moi, mais toi tu resteras cette rencontre qui a donné un sens à ma vie.

Adieu… et ne laisse pas ton entourage t'atteindre, affronte les toujours comme tu l'as fait enfant face à tes parents qui me discréditaient. Et bien sûr, continue d'être heureux.

…

Au cœur d'une ruelle, un jeune homme s'arrêta subitement. Se retournant, les yeux agrandis, il demeura un long moment silencieux.

« Ppoiyo ? » Souffla une voix devant le garçon.

Un sourire fleurissant sur son visage, l'interpellé se tourna et revint à la hauteur de ses amis qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Profondément ancré en lui, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. La sensation d'avoir perdue quelque chose de précieux le rendit incroyablement triste.


End file.
